Forum:Is Moloch's family members of the Knights of Jove?
I was re-reading through the archive's when I noticed that on the comic. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20060102 It had the picture of the Knights of Jove http://img377.imageshack.us/img377/1866/ggmain20060102gvsdfasdfge0.jpg Look at the second guy from the left http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/3394/ggmain20060102zq9.jpg It reminded me of Moloch von Zinzer. http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/6575/ggmain20030226ok4.jpg Dont they look really close? http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/3394/ggmain20060102zq9.jpg http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/6575/ggmain20030226ok4.jpg It makes me wonder if someone in Moloch's family was or is working for Knights of Jove. The Knights of Jove may have branched out there members into different territories after Klaus took over. That way they could keep an ear out on how every thing was going and wait for an opportune moment to strike. Another thingis that the Knights of Jove are right now under orders to look for the lost Heterodyne Heir the daughter of Lucrezia. But now we see that they have been training a fake heir to the throne (Zola). The Geisterdamen mentioned in the comic on Monday, January 02, 2006 That the knights of Jove originally had another purpose than serving Lucrezia and that some members grumbled about serving her. Now that may mean that there has been a split between the Knights of Jove which would be curious to see how that plays out. But it also raises the question of what the original purpose was and why they started serving Lucrezia. So any ways do you all have any ideas on the subject? --Hyrulian 21:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : It could fit in with the idea that Omar might have been a revenant.... Nekokami 05:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: Moloch also mentions to Violetta that his mother said getting involved with the Knights Which makes one wonder why she would warn him about that if they weren't somehow involved with the Smoke Knights in the first place. -- Elle ::: Hate to break it to you, but I think he's just being obnoxious. She seems shocked, demands if he's "trained in the way of the smoke," and he flippantly replies that his mom said that stuff'll kill ya-- her warning most likely referring to, say, smoking. He's showing her that he has no idea what she's talking about by deliberately misunderstanding. There's no secret behind that remark. LadyVivamus 12:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm not so sure about that. While he is perfectly capable of being obnoxious, and making quite a point of it, I still think its possible that his mother warned him about weird conspiracy-type brotherhoods, rather than something trivial like smoking. He doesn't seem confused about what Violetta is asking him, and we don't know where he and his brothers came from before they joined the army, so they could very well be from that area. Besides, Moloch tends to know a lot more about things than he lets on. --Elle :::: ::::: "That stuff'll kill ya" is such a classic reference to smoking, it's really not plausible that the joke was accidental on the Foglios' part, and only a bit more so that it was accidental on Moloch's. A secondary meaning can't be ruled out, but I wouldn't be too ::::: confident in it yet. Although the picture is somewhat suggestive. -- PersephoneKore 20:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree that the von Zinzers are probably connected, but not necessarily that closely. They might be a further, estranged branch of the same Sturmvoraus branch family that produces Smoke Knights, explaining how he might have ended up with pseudo-Smoke Knight training, while some cousins are still loyal to the Storm King, and through the (albeit thin at this point) blood connection, one of them became one of the Knights of Jove.--Necrotas 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC)